USS Zeus (NCC-73426)
The USS Zeus (NCC-73426) was an ''Ambassador''-class Federation starship in service during the 24th century. In 2374, Captain Susan Rivers was in command of the Zeus. Service History The fourth Federation starship to bear the name Zeus was commissioned in 2345 at Earth Station McKinley. She was under the command of Captain Thomas Johnson. In late 2346, first officer Commander Amy was killed in a raid by Klingon renegades, and replaced by Commander Jack. Jack became involved in the Asfar Qatala cartel while taking shore leave on Farius Prime and was later captured by Qatala agents who posed as Starfleet Intelligence operatives. These false agents then had the Thomas dispatched to the Draavid nebulae cluster. There, the Zeus discovered a disabled Atawhean colony ship. The Zeus rescued the colonists and transferred them to the USS Thomas. Alerted to the ruse after this rescue, the Zeus tracked Halak to a dead pre-Cardassian world, where they discovered Captain Johnson's ex-wife, Sarah, attempting to find a portal that would have been used by the Hebitians to travel from this world to Cardassia Prime. Alien entities then attacked the Zeus away team, and Sarah sacrificed herself so the rest could escape. In 2354, Lieutenant JG Typhuss James Halliwell takes command of the Zeus after a Cardassian warship attacks the ship in the Beloti sector, resulting in the captain's death. In 2355, Halliwell relinquishes command of the Zeus. Dominion War In 2374, Captain Susan Rivers was in command of the Zeus. In 2374, the Zeus fought in many Dominion War battles, the Battle of Betazed, the First Battle of Chin'toka and Operation Return. In 2375, the Zeus fought in the Second Battle of Chin'toka and the final battle of the war, the Battle of Cardassia. Post-Dominion War In 2376, the Zeus traveled to Deep Space 9 to pick up industrial replicators for Cardassia. Later, members of the crew traveled to Bajor to witness the planet's ceremonial accession to the Federation. In 2376 and 2377, the Zeus was one of many Ambassador-class vessels which helped to repel a Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. Xindi War During the war with the Xindi, the Zeus fought in many battles. During one battle the Zeus lead a fleet against Commander Dolim and his Xindi fleet. Borg Attack and Return In 2383, the Borg attacked and assimilated the crew. The USS Intrepid-A was able to rescue Captain Rivers from the Zeus and destroyed the Zeus in order to eliminate the Borg threat. In 2386, it was found out that the USS Zeus destroyed in 2383 was a fake USS Zeus. The real USS Zeus was located in sector 21087, it has been there since 2382. The Zeus was returned to the Federation days later. Crew Mainfest *'Commanding officer' **Captain Thomas Johnson (2345-2354) **Lieutenant JG Typhuss James Halliwell (2354-2355) **Captain Susan Rivers (2374-pres) *'First officer' **Commander Amy (2345-2346) **Commander Jack (2346) *'Chief of Security/Tactical officer' **Lieutenant Samantha Carter (2354-2355) *'Science officer' **Lieutenant JG Typhuss James Halliwell (2354-2355) *'Operations officer' **Ensign/ Lieutenant JG Padme Amidala (2354-2355) *'Third officer' **Lieutenant JG Typhuss James Halliwell (2354-2355) Category:Federation starships Category:Ambassador class starships